Tauren Stampede: Day of Sex: Human Devolution
by LordPrideMoonFoxBlade
Summary: After a long day's stampede, an exhausted Tauren finds he'll need some energy still to satisfy an unexpected night visitor...


Tauren Stampede: Day of Sex: Human Devolution by Lord PrideMoon FoxBlade

***Note: Based on negative feedback from the community, I have removed Apple Jack from the series and changed the subtitle from "Stampede-o-phile" to what it currently is. Her role is now portrayed by a adult transgender version of Adam Jensen called Madam Jensen, who is augmented with a functional uterus as demanded by the plot. As this is non-canon I have not fully developed where in the Deus Ex timeline this would occur, but it feels like it would occur post Detroit. If someone wants to gift The Missing Link DLC to me I will review it and determine if it is a more suitable timeframe for Madam Jensen's exploits to be centered around***

Thunderbull dropped his helmet unceremoniously to the floor the moment his bed was within flopping distance. The only sounds then were the clanks and bangs of armour and mail being dropped to the floor before the bed squeaked and protested the weight of an adult Tauren bull. Thunderbull let out a sigh and put an arm over his eyes. He was exhausted. Fourteen hours of running cross-country with his pack over miles of dusty territory without rest or refreshment had taken it out of him. His fur was dusty, the tips of his ears still sore from sunburn of the cruel glowing fire orb of the sky that they had passed under the day previously and would still for another eight days yet.

"So this is how a runner spends his time; lying half naked on a cot in a dark room. I bet you never asked for this"

Thunderwolf snapped upright at the musical voice and stared. And stared.

Who wouldn't recognize this vision of beauty standing just an arm's reach away? The partial-sunglasses, the gracious curves barely hidden under enough platework that could be considered top-of-the-line Safir industry tech-armour, the golden-flecked irises that weren't quite human nor machine, and the golden hologram triangles slowly circling the I.N.F.O.S.P.E.C. readout.

"Madam Jensen." Thunderbull said dumbly.

Her gaze went from his, to his bared chest, to his groin. Then it slowly came back to his eyes. "Do not think I've been ignorant of your efforts, Thunderbull. Though you join the Stampede for your own reasons, it benefits my own investigation back home in a way. So I've come to thank you properly."

The Tauren warrior continued to stare dumbly at the super agent. "What?"

Madam slowly moved toward him, a cat-like smile on her face. "Your cock, it reminds me of a foot-long Subway Club"

She stood within touching distance now. She reached up to caress his muzzle. Where she touched, a gentle heat blossomed, spreading out to Thunderbull's entire body.

"A Subway Club? We don't have that weapon in our world" Thunderbull puzzled. "Tell me how your warriors wield the mighty Subway Club."

Madam simply smiled. "It is not a weapon, Thunderball, but a type of convenience food." She shoved him back onto the cot with strength no mortal could possess and climbed atop the Tauren's waist. Thunderbull could feel the heat of her through the tight material of her pants. Blood rushed to his cock, and it swelled against Madam. She laughed, a silvery sound, and ran her hands over his chest. "Stores that specialise in providing food to passers-by have developed a customiseable sandwich which can be purchased in sizes of six inches or twelve." She murmured. "Needless to say, those of us with bigger appetites don't bother with... the smaller serving"

"Hell, no." Thunderbull replied, and he settled his hands on Madam's waist, his thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts. "And these clubs are customiseable much like how you augment your battle armour, with chips and circuitry?"

"No, Thunderbull" she chuckled, "the end-user of the sandwich product specifies the type of bread that they will have, as well as the fillings within. Some are more keen on a variety of roughage and vegetable matter. Others, like me, are more interested in getting their fill of.. meat".

She yelped as Thunderbull surged up and rolled them over, pinning her beneath him. Holding her wrists with one three-fingered hand, Thunderbull used the other to pull off Madam's armour, and grope her while doing so. She arched beneath him as his hand closed over her right breast, kneading the soft flesh and teasing the nipple until it stood erect. He moved lower, his tongue flicking out against the other nipple. She gasped and writhed as he licked and teased, and struggled ineffectually at his restraining grip.

"My throat is too parched from a full day's stampede to entertain the thoughts of eating purely bread and cold cuts of meat", the Tauren remarked, gruffly.

"Oh, there's more sandwich augmentation than that, my bold bull" Madam answered playfully. "A variety of condiments are available to apply to the club as well. Some users stick to the usual fare, the Honey Mustards, the Thousand Island Dressings, the Sweet Chilli sauces.. but there are those more adventurous, those swift of action who try specialty sauces that are available only for a limited time, such as the Cajun Gumbo sauce available in store as part of the Deep South Sub month".

It was a fantasy come true! Madam Jensen, in his bed. Thunderbull could die a happy, happy man with the taste of the Tech Warrior in his mouth and her scent in his nostrils. He moved lower still, away from her heaving breasts, to her stomach. His hand moved from her tit to her ass, squeezing and kneading until she shifted her leg and rubbed her knee against his erection, sending pleasure skittering up his spine.

"No dressing is worth visiting a thousand islands" Thunderbull replied between shudders of delight. "But tell me, what sauce do you augment your chosen Club with, when you are in your home realm".

Thunderbull released Madam's wrists then and focused on ripping the material covering her legs away. She helped him, sort of, her hands caressing his ears before he pulled back. He stared at the object of his lust fully naked, fully exposed, dripping wet and wanting him.

"They have a thick, white, garlic mayo called 'Aioli'" Madam answered. "It reminds me.. a certain aspect of the male essence that I crave". She moved her head slightly, to catch a whiff of Thunderball's massive junk. "A 12-inch Shrimp Club, crammed full of aioli, ready to explode at the slightest squeeze.. that's how I'll remember you back home, Thunderball".

"Enough sandwich talk. Touch yourself," Thunderbull ordered huskily.

Madam's eyes flashed, but her hands moved. She pushed herself up to a sitting position, then to her knees. Her back arched in the most mouth-watering way and her hands settled on his hips. "I've got a better idea."

She activated the arm-laser of her T.E.C.H.B.U.R.N. forearm panel and the material covering Thunderbull's throbbing cock was gone. He groaned as her lovely mouth opened and her tongue touched the head of his cock. One hand wrapped around the shaft and began to slowly move up and down, pumping him, as her hips wrapped themselves around his aching organ and slowly, excruciatingly, cruelly slow, Madam Jensen began to bob her head. Two music speakers emerged from the forearm panel and began to play excerpts of Skrillex's music in time to her erratic movements.

The heat of her mouth was almost too much for Thunderbull, but he held on, and took a fistful of her short brown hair. He rolled his hips forward and slowly began to fuck the mouth of the Otherworld Technomancer. Her other hand slid down the length of her body, between her legs, and all Thunderbull could see were the shivers and shakes of her body as her fingers manipulated her cyberclit in time to Skrillex' beats, and made him want to forgo foreplay in favour of burying himself in the heat of her insides.

He felt himself building, his release growing too much to ignore much longer. Thunderbull groaned as Madam did something with her internet-tongue and blueteeth that made sparks fly from his groin to his brain and back down again. She pulled back, slowly, easily, and licked the pearlescent white drops from her lips as she stared up at Thunderbull.

"Thanks for the aioli" she gasped.

It was too much.

With a gleeful little growl, Thunderbull shoved Madam Jensen onto her back and took hold of her thighs. He forced her legs apart and stared at the folds of flesh that waited ever so patiently.

"Wait" Madam gasped out. "My cyber-uterus is active, I don't want to get pregnant!"

Chuckling, Thunderbull set the head of his cock against her. "Don't worry, I know a mage who owes me a favour. If you end up with child, we can get you an abortion"

"An abortion?" Madam Jensen asked. "You have these things here?"

"Yes, we have abortions. Abortions, abortions, abortions".

"Abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion."

Thunderbull slid balls deep into Madam Jensen's body, pulled out, and rolled his hips forward again. She arched beneath him, gasping as his cock stroked at her insides, the rhythm hard and fast. He was panting ahove her, staring down into those golden triangles that floated across her sunglasses with lust and pleasure.

"Abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion".

Thunderbull changed the angle just slightly, and the sound that burst from the Technomancer's mouth was a heady mix of a scream and a snarl. Her legs wrapped around his hips to pull him deeper, if that was even possible, and just before Thunderbull was about to find release, Madam shoved him onto his back. She threw her head back and gave a cry of "Abortion! Abortion!" as she rode him, taking each and every of his dozen thick Subway Club inches inside her.

Thunderbull's hooves kneaded her breasts and nipples before sliding south, rubbing now against her cyberclit to force her to tighten more. She was already squeezing him, milking him, and she was just about ready to burst.

"Abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion."

Thunderbull gave a guttural snarl as Madam bowed back above him, their hips almost flush together, as he came right behind her. She slumped above him, panting harshly, moaning when she had the breath.

"Abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion."

Thunderbull felt himself softening, felt her pulsing around him, which only served to start to make him swell and rise again.

He closed his eyes and grinned, feeling hot and satisfied.

"Abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion. Abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion. Abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion. Abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion. Abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion.  
Abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion."

"I have to go" Madam Jensen said, bringing her legs down off the bed and feeling the texture of the cold stone floor under her feet. "Abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion" she added.

"Abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion" Thunderbull grunted, setting his head contentedly into the pillow, ready to get a good night's sleep in preparation for the stampede tomorrow".

"Abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion, abortion"

"Abortion".

THE END...?


End file.
